En Argentina
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Al padre de Manuel se le ocurre traer a su hijo a la Argentina (hogar de su novio, sí, novio) y le suceden un par de desgracias antes de pisar la puerta de entrada. Latin Hetalia.


****Martín y Manuel son de Rowein. Este es un cuento corto que empieza y termina aquí (por el momento) no es mi intención ofender a nadie, esto se me ocurrió de pronto, espero que se rían del pobre chileno xDD

**By Iris**

**EN ARGENTINA…**

_- ¿Sabe dónde queda la calle Martín Fierro?... –Pregunta ya hastiado._

_-… ¿Por qué estás sin zapatos, pibe?_

_-… solo dígame, ¿Quiere?..._

…

…

- ¡Hey, hijo! ¿Por qué tardaste tan…? ¡Wuah! ¿Qué te pasa Manu? ¿Y esa cara?... ¿No traías una maleta?

José Manuel mira a su padre y este lo mira a él, están en la puerta de la casa del novio del hombre en Argentina. Ellos son de Chile, pero el mayor viajó allá hace cinco días, e hizo venir a su hijo para decirle algo importante.

- Me la robaron.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Su padre lo mira mejor, y en ese momento nota que el chico no trae zapatos- ¡¿Y tus zapatillas?!

- Me las robaron –Responde, gruñe y frunce el ceño.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! ¡¿Y tu celular?!

- Me lo robaron –Vuelve a decir y chasquea la lengua.

- No puede ser posible, ¿Y el taxi que te pedí? ¿No pasó a buscarte?

- Me pelee con el chofer y me bajé.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- ¡El weon empezó! Cuando se dio cuenta que era chileno comenzó a putear a Chile y llamarnos traidores, simplemente no me pude aguantar responderle al muy maraco –Se encoge de hombros y entrecierra los ojos murmurando por lo bajo.

- Pero Manuel… -Su padre lo hace pasar, y mira entre preocupado y divertido los calcetines sucios que trae su hijo- ¿Y el viaje? ¿Cómo estuvo la venida en bus?

- ¡Horrible! –Al fin la frustración y rabia que trae dentro explota y comienza a gritar- ¡Mi mp3 no duró más que el taco en el paso fronterizo! ¡Delante de mí iban unos del Boca y atrás otros del River! ¡Me los tuve que aguantar todo el puto viaje porque no paraban de gritarse! ¡Y ma' encima se sentó conmigo un wachiturro! ¡Quería tirarme por la ventana y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Mendoza! ¡Ya me da lo mismo que salgas con un hombre, en serio! ¡¿Pero por qué mierda me mandaste traer a un país que está en crisis hace mil años?! ¡Ni andando en la Legua me había pasado esto! –Finalizó el escándalo pateando el piso, tensando los hombros y colocando un infantil puchero en su rostro. Su padre terminó enternecido al ver el berrinche del chico- ¡Y no te rías que no es chistoso!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –A pesar de eso la risa viene a su boca y trata de disimularla cubriendo sus labios con una mano. Por detrás del joven chileno llega el novio de su padre, con una sonrisa pero también preocupado puesto que escuchó toda la historia de Manuel.

- Al menos llegaste en una pieza, nene, tu papá estaba muy preocupado por vos…

- Uhm… -Manuel tan solo inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo. El novio se voltea y mira hacia la entrada del pasillo.

- ¡Martín, ya vení! –Detrás de la pared se asoma un chico rubio, en su cara una sonrisa juguetona y los ojos verdes puestos fijamente en el moreno. Manu de pronto siente su cara arder al saber que ese joven también oyó todo- Tendrás que prestarle ropa a Manuel por unos días.

El rubio termina parado a un lado del chileno sonriéndole cálido- ¡Buen día! Yo soy Martín –Se estrechan la mano y minutos después Manu está sorprendido al saber que el novio argentino de su padre tiene un hijo argentino de diecisiete años. Y casi queda en coma cuando en la once impuesta para alegrarle el día le dicen que piensan casarse en Argentina, porque es legal y en Chile no, y vivirán en esa casa, en Argentina.

- ¡Puta Argentina! –Grita frustrado, encerrado en el baño y mirando en el espejo como ese pijama de Martín le queda inmenso. Pero bueno, si quería mandarlo de vuelta a buscar sus cosas iba a tener que ser en avión porque en bus no volvía, y que lo fuera a buscar su novio porque no estaba para aguantar a taxistas xenofóbicos ni a quedarse sin ropa que le pudieran robar. ¡Ah, sí! Y construirle un cuarto para él solo, porque ese tal Martín con sus ojos y sus manos no le daban nadita de confianza.

- Che, pibe, ¿Terminaste? –Y el rubio entró sin llamar, aunque claro era su casa y no la del chileno. Miró con el ceño fruncido la figura que con confianza y gallardía se posaba en la puerta, tan solo con una sudadera y calzoncillos, lo hacía pensar que él estaba semi desnudo por la forma en que lo miraba.

- Mátenme, weon… Francisco, cuanto te extraño, amigo mío –Pensó en sus adentros. Ahora el ecuatoriano deberá comprar pasajes a la bendita Argentina para cuidarle la espalda y el culo.


End file.
